Blossoming Tails
by Katana King
Summary: Naruto returns after 4 years.  However, two groups are after Naruto just when he has the love of his long time crush.  How will he deal with the upcoming events? Read and find out. [NaruSaku]  MINOR REWRITES OF CHAPTERS!
1. Prologue

**This is my 2nd fic that I will be working on. It features one of my favorite couples. I've been meaning to start this one up, but I never had the chance to. Oh, and don't worry. I'm still working on my other one, but that one is going deeper into feeling that I feel need time away from it. So enjoy this fic as well as my other one.**

**As I've said this is a NaruSaku fic, but I would be happy to include other pairings as well. I'm thinking of:**

**ShikaxIno or ShikaxTemari**

**KibaxHinata**

**NejixTenten**

**Of, course I need your opinions on that. Well, I'll save that for the reviews so enjoy the story.**

**NOTE: The beginning is just a recap of events so it may sound boring, but you could skim through and see where the story really begins. I just needed the recap to lead to the events of his departure.**

**Prologue**

Konohagakure, or Konoha, one of the many Hidden Villages that have established themselves in the Naruto world. Headed by the Hokage, the ninjas of this village have been known for their Will of Fire and willingness to defended their home with honor and their life. However, it's past was not filled with the happiness it's surroundings seem to make of it. No, behind the present state, Konoha was always a target of war and disturbance among other ninjas and villages, and occasionally a 9 tailed fox.

Nearly 20 years ago, the Nine Tailed Fox, or Kyuubi, attacked the village with ferocious attacks that threatened the existence of this village. It would have succeeded, if not for the man who had faced him head on. It was a challenge that would cost him his life both ways. If he succeeded it would cost him his life, if not it would cost him his life and the village and its citizens, but that's what being Hokage is expected to do. So using a sealing jutsu, he sealed the Kyuubi and all its power into a newborn baby with blond hair, blue eyes, and a heart of gold.

That boy grew up hated, detested, and unwanted by the villagers old enough to remember the events. Their children soon followed suit, and hated him for just the sole reason that since their parents hated him, they should too. Of course, his ninja skills didn't quite help him get the recognition he wanted. Failure after failure after failure, he flunked at almost everything. But, his will was too strong, and he knew never to give up.

The Third Hokage saw this and bonded with him. Another teacher, Iruka, also looked past the demon and saw the boy. He now had two friends that treated him like a human, and not just trash. Because of that, he grew up more determined than ever, graduated, had a team composing of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, befriended them and the other graduates, and soon he was considered as powerful as Sasuke. That is until history showed itself again.

Sasuke had an encounter with the man who slaughtered his whole entire clan, his brother Itachi Uchiha. Soon rage and revenge took over him and with the desire to kill him, he sought out power, which he thought he couldn't achieve in the village so decided to defect. One event led to another as his peers were ordered to bring him back, and soon the fated duel between Sasuke and Naruto had finally served. After the clash of Rasengan and Chidori, Sasuke had won and defected.

The trip home was depressing and quiet. Naruto was being brought back by Kakashi who arrived just a little late. He couldn't face Sakura after breaking his promise and so sought out new power. With that, he left Konoha and said he would be back in about 2 years.

He left through the gates with Jiraiya, and into the world.

* * *

Sakura watched them leave through the gates and silently gave her goodbyes. She knew none of them would see him for a long time, and so they would spend that time training and developing. As time went on, discussion about Naruto was scarce, and few ever remembered his presence in this village. Though, although he was gone from conversations, one mention of him would really put the group down, especially Sakura. For some reason, hearing his name lit her up for one second, then that same hope fell down, h a r d.

2 years later, the Rookie Nine, although all Chunins and some Jonin, now had great hope. This somewhat boring life would soon be brought back to life and everyone knew is was because he was coming back. So they waited at the gates. If he wasn't there, they would check back the next. This routine lasted about 2 weeks before they started giving up. The welcoming group became smaller and smaller as time passed, but he had not shown up. Everyone had become upset and disappointed, but there was one person who became more depressed than anyone else. Sakura Haruno.

3 full months after his supposed arrival had passed, and still he did not come. Sakura felt a void in her heart, but knew she couldn't admit what it was. Was it the disappearance of a best friend, or was it something else? So she focused all her attention to her career. Training, hospital, more training, more hospital, and finally sleep. This way that emptiness was forgotten.

After 2 more years, Sakura and the other ninjas had grown quite strongly and developed. Sakura was now an 18 year old Jonin with a body that showed the amount of training she was doing. Her hair had remained short reaching up to her shoulders. Her headband rested on her head and served as a headband. She wore a red shirt with the sleeves ending at her shoulders. She wore black gloves and black leggings that reached just before her knees. He hair was still pink and her eyes still had those emerald shades, but they showed dullness and boredom.

She had gotten quite taller and her body had developed quite womanly. Her figure seduced the village men's eyes as well as some of their peers. He bust had developed quite well and in a couple more years, she would equal Tsunade's, though to a lesser extent. Though she looked fragile, her body was very adept at fighting given she had most of Tsunade's abilities, and she even wore high heels.

As she was working in the hospital, she started hearing rumors among her patients that a yellow blur was roaming over the countries solving problems here and there. Some even said it was the ghost of the 4th Hokage. She chuckled at this one. The most one she found surprising was that he wore something that resembled orange and that he had blue eyes.

"_That's sounds just like-"_ Her thoughts were cleared when she was ordered to perform surgery on a ninja. She walked down the hall thinking of some possibilities that would fit the rumors she was hearing. _"Maybe they're just delusional. They are in a hospital." _She cleared her thoughts as she prepared for surgery.

The Hokage was sitting at her desk doing some paper work, when Shizune busted through the door, the wind created by the door blowing away stacks of papers that had been organized in way that took her about 3 hours to do. To say she was angry would be quite the understatement.

"This BETTER be important, or else I'll have to do some EXTENSIVE medical work on somebody starting with a SHI and ending with a ZUNE."

Steam was literally blowing out of her head. Shizune saw this and knew she had to speak soon.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto and Jiraiya have been spotted heading towards the village."

Tsunade released a gasp showing her shock. It had been 4 years since his leave, and she was about to consider him a missing-nin. Now, she and the rest of the village would be able to see Naruto soon. She told Shizune to alert all the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and anyone who had close bonds with him to go towards the gate. As asked she ran out the room as fast as she could.

"Let's see what you can do, Naruto." The Hokage stared out the window, wearing the traditional Hokage outfit.

After surgery, Sakura had been told to go towards the gate because Naruto was finally coming back. She ran extremely fast to the gate still in shock in seeing Naruto once again. She smiled inwardly as she finally would get to confirm her feelings for Naruto and for being able to beat up Naruto again. Thoughts ran throughout her mind as she thought of the questions to ask him, how he would react to her changes, and most of all how she would plan her actions upon his arrival.

Naruto and Jiraiya dashed quickly as the site of Konoha was within view.

"Hey brat, would ya slow down?"

"Ero-sennin, I've been gone for 4 years, and you expect me to slow down?"

"I told you not to call me that, but anyways we should make our entrance spectacular and amazing since we've been gone for years."

"That's not a bad idea and I know the perfect way." With a smirk on his face he made it so no one could tell he was coming by hiding his chakra signature with Jiraiya doing the same.

She arrived at the gate looking around to see if anybody was here. Sure enough most of the Rookie 9 were there, excluding Sasuke of course, and Team Gai as well. Kakashi was surprisingly there on time as well, and Gai was standing next to him challenging him to various "fights". Neji and Tenten were suspiciously close to each other as Rock Lee was running all over the place yelling all sorts of things.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL BURN BRIGHTLY AGAIN!!" With that he flashed his nice guy pose to no one in particular. The others stared into the distance searching for any signs of movement that may indicate he would be coming.

"_Where is he? Was it just another rumor? I wonder-"_ Her thoughts were again broken as a puff of smoke filled the entrance with the ninja going into defensive stances.

"_Hold on a sec."_ Sakura had a strange feeling that this was different, and indeed it was.

**

* * *

**

**So people how was it? I know the beginning was boring as it just recapped the events so far, but it was to lead up to the departure. This is mostly just a prologue so the next chapters will get far more interesting.**

**As for the pairings, review me and say what you want in this story, though it will mainly be NaruSaku.**

**Read and Review please.**


	2. He's Back!

**Wow, guys/girls! I didn't think I'd get 10 reviews in one day. Not to mention story alerts, favorites, author alerts. It's such a cool feeling. Well I hope I don't disappoint you guys if my story tends to take the turn for the worst, but I will do my best to continue my writing. Oh, and if the ideas I put in the story may seem like I'm just copying it off of some other stories, please know that I've had these ideas for a long time and that reading some other fics with the same idea in mind helped me go deeper into it. **

**Only one person that reviewed suggested character pairings. Please guys, if you want some other pairings in the story, tell me some that you want.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot this in the last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but once I assassinate Kishimoto, I mean work with him, I will do my best to add some NaruSaku into the plot.**

**Some key tips when reading:**

Normal Narration

"Person speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Second Personalities / Author's Notes"**

**Okay, on with the story of Blossoming Tails.**

**Chapter 2 – He's Back**

A poof of smoke engulfed the gate while they were waiting. Most of ninja got into defensive stances, but others like Neji and Kakashi, just stood there smirking at the event happening. The other ninja held kunais in their hand observing the smoke for any signs of movement. Moments later, a tornado of leaves blew away the smoke and the ninja were just about to strike when they were able to see 2 people back to back, inside the leaf tornado. Wondering for a second on who it was, their eyes lit up with joy when a shade of yellow and white made it into there sight.

"NARUTO!"

Said boy smirked as the performance was over as he saw his fellow ninja run towards him with excitement, joy, and some of them with tears in their eyes. _"Have they really missed me that much? Well, I had been gone for over four years, but-"_ He was tackled out of his thoughts when the Rookie Nine plus Rock Lee had tackled him, Sakura the first to make contact.

"Hi everybody!"

"Naruto you big dope!" She said as she bopped him on the head without using her special taijutsu. She did miss those days when she could do this almost daily.

"Sakura-chan, that hurt." He said rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"_Still Sakura-chan huh?"_

They all got up as they viewed the _new_ Naruto. He had indeed grown up physically, but the others could tell by just that one moment his personality hadn't differed since the last time they saw him. Of course, the kunoichi didn't just see his personality, but his body as well. He still had his trademark wiskers, blond hair, blue eyes, but his clothing had changed, for the better. Naruto had gotten quite taller, even taller than Sakura by a few inches. He wore an orange and black jacket zipped down about halfway where a black shirt lay underneath. His pants were the same color ending into ninja sandals. He wore his headband nice and proud on his forehead showing that he still cared for the village, which was a relief to other ninja thinking he would turn missing-nin.

Not much else could be seen, seeing as how his clothes hid most of his body, much to the dismay of the girls. Wait, they weren't girls, they were women. Naruto saw this right away. Sakura had changed, _a lot._ He definitely noticed her growing rack and her silky legs, but immediately shot his head up to look at Sakura's face. He felt the urge to cup her cheek with his hand, but fought back. He stared down deep into her eyes, past the joy and excitement and into the past few years. Seeing how lonely she was, he started to feel guilty inside, but pushed that feeling away.

He looked over everyone else to see how much they changed. Kiba and Akamaru hadn't changed all that much except for the huge size Akamaru was and the shortness of Kiba's hair. In fact Akamaru was big enough to ride on. Hinata wore a lavender jacket with black leggings that reached up to her knees. He hair had grown to about mid back, and Naruto noted that she looked very womanly considering her bust was just a wee bit smaller than Sakura's. Shino had a huge jacket with the hood up and still had those infamous sunglasses.

Neji wore a white tucked in a black skirt thingy**(not really sure what they're called) **with his legs covered in white leggings. Rock Lee still had his green jumpsuit, but had a Jonin vest on top of it. Tenten wore a white long sleeved shirt and red pants with a huge scroll hanging behind her waist.

Shikamaru still wore his chunin vest with black long sleeves and longs black pants that ended a couple inches above his ankles. Ino turned the most womanly. She wore a purple top that showed her stomach and a short purple skirt with black leggings to cover what her skirt would other wise reveal. She wore some mesh on her knees and elbows. Her blonde hair had grown extremely long. It had the same style the last time he saw it, with her ponytail reaching a little below her waist and her bangs covering the right side of her face. Choji's hair had grown into the style of his clan, in fact he had grown into his clan's armor composing of a red jacket and armor on his stomach, wrists, and biceps. His headband was red matching his entire outfit.

Kakashi and the rest of the senseis looked the same if not for a little aging. One thing that he noticed was that everyone was strong and taller. But who wouldn't after four years. It was great being back as Naruto took in the full view of the Konoha 11. He flashed his trademark smirk and Sakura felt something in her heart fill. Was the void being replaced by Naruto? Sakura couldn't tell exactly and she knew she had to confront Naruto about this, but that was for later. Now it was chat, gossip, and catch up time.

"Alright Naruto. I'll head over to Tsunade's to report in while you hang out with you friends."

He gave a nod and Jiraiya poofed away. The other senseis left also leaving the Konoha 11 to catch up with each other.

They wandered through town discussing their lives like little teenagers, with some of the women attempting to get close to Naruto, which made Sakura twitch. Whether it was jealousy or just mere annoyance she couldn't let it happen too much. After all, she was the closest girl Naruto knew as a best friend.

"So Naruto, how strong have you gotten?" The other ninja listened intently for his answer.

"I don't know. You guys look pretty strong yourselves. I've learned some jutsu and improved in other ninja skills, but I'd like to see how you guys have strengthened."

"Was that a challenge?" Kiba, being the loudest one there had just say it.

"I accept Konoha 11. Say tomorrow at 10. I've gotta meet the old hag and see my apartment."

"Alright!" With that the rest of the group split apart except for Sakura.

"Well, I was going to go to Tsunade-sama anyway, so can I come with you Naruto?"

His heart swelled up as he got to be with Sakura alone. "Sure Sakura-chan." With that they ran towards the Hokage building discussing minor things like the village and stuff. They reached the base of the Hokage building and made their way up the stairs. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sakura like she was a magnificent piece of art that made its image into his heart and mind. Sakura noticed this and blushed slightly trying hid her face from Naruto.

"_Why am I blushing? Shouldn't I be hitting him or something right now?"_

"**He's hot and you know it. You've got it bad for him."**

"_What!?!?!? He barely came back just an hour ago."_

"**Face it girl. You like him, a lot."**

"_Whatever."_

They reached the door and Naruto took a deep breath knowing how much yelling was going to be coming. Indeed, he was correct.

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR FOUR YEARS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN WILL BE INFLICTED ON YOU!" Tsunade's face was a scary as ever. She had not changed at all, of course deep down she was an old lady that looked young on the outside. Naruto quickly put his hands up in defense as Tsunade walked closer and closer towards him. As she appeared with hitting range, he braced himself for the hurt that had threatened his body. Instead though, Naruto was overly shocked as she gave him a huge hug. But the hug still hurt seeing as how she was crushing him with her monstrous grip.

"Owwww! You're killing me!"

Tsunade let go of him and set him down as he started to regain balance.

"I'm so happy you're back Naruto. From what I've heard from Jiraiya, you'll be Hokage in no time."

"Thanks old hag, but I'll be going heading off towards my apartment now. Just wanna check on something."

"Alright, but be back here at 8. Sakura I need you to file these papers and when you're done, you may go home."

"OK!" Said the two young adults.

Naruto took his leave as well as Jiraiya soon after.

"Naruto sure looks handsome doesn't he."

"I guess."

"**He's a total hottie. I can't wait to feel his nice, hard-"**

"_Whoa there Ms. Pervert. It's way to early to be thinking about that."_

"**Ha! Whatever you say."**

"Tch."

"Sakura, he's quite the catch if you know what I mean."

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura had a slight blush on her face.

"Hmmm...It seems you agree with me."

Embarrassed enough she turned to her work as thinking over Tsunade's words and Naruto. Naruto had returned to his apartment. As all four year abandoned apartments would look, it was a disaster. Dust was all over the place, the furniture was all dirty, and the fridge stunk like a skunk. The windows were broken, and when he came in, his door was literally hanging by a hinge.

"Damn. Time for massive cleaning time. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." With that a dozen Narutos cleaned the house extensively, fixing, dusting, using jutsus to clean the house. After 2 long hours of cleaning from corner to corner, he was finally done. It's as if it was a brand new apartment. He looked around seeing the result of all his work. The lone mattress at the corner was spotless. His 2 seat couch in front of the table was spotless. The fridge was clean and stink free, just like the bathroom, which was the worst part of the apartment to clean. It was about 7:30 when he was finished. He took shower and put on a plain black shirt and his orange pants. He finished about ten minutes later and remembered he had to go visit Tsunade. So with that, he left out the window and headed for the Hokage building.

Stopping mid way he smelled the delicious smell of ramen. In accordance, his stomach growled like the Kyuubi and figured it would be alright if he would be late by just a little bit. With that thought in mind he raced over to Ichiraku Ramen literally drooling over the fact he got to eat something tasty after a long time.

"Naruto!" The old man and his daughter had a twinkle in their eye as they saw their best customer walk in.

"Hey old man! Hi Ayame-chan!"

"What can I get you Naruto?"

"10 bowls of the usual please."

"Alright!"

After about 5 minutes, his ramen was ready and was in front of him. He nearly drooled into his bowl as his eyes glittered at sight of the beautiful food in front of him. With the greatest urge he had in a long time, he dove straight in eating his bowls in just mere minutes. Bowl, after bowl, after bowl, until all of it was gone.

"Thanks old man. Delicious as always." He looked at the clock at noticed he was already 10 minutes late.

"Got to go now. I'll pay you back later."

"Don't worry it's on the house today."

He grinned and poofed out of sight. Thinking it was gonna take too long to run there, he decided to use one of his new jutsu and in a couple of seconds, he was in front of the office door. He heard two people talking inside and heard that it was Sakura and Tsunade speaking. He leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"Sakura, the seal is weakening. If it isn't fixed, we have to kill it right away."

"_Seal? What seal? Are they talking about the Kyuubi?"_

"Understood Hokage-sama!"

"From what I've seen, the seal is dangerously close to being broken and it could be unleashed any second. Once you see dangerous signs, kill it right away."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

"_What?!?!? Sakura's gonna kill me! What am I thinking about? Sakura would never do that, or would she? I mean its been four years after all. She probably hates me for leaving her alone and now she wants revenge. She probably knows about the Kyuubi also. Curse you demon!"_

Naruto was pretty shaken up at the things he was hearing. His long time crush was going to kill any chance she got if the seal appeared dangerous. He didn't feel, no he didn't want to go in there. Tears started to surface over and fell drip by drip down his cheeks. Anger taking over him, he ran off into the distance cursing all the way.

Tsunade was getting very impatient. He was late for an hour. "Where is Naruto?"

**

* * *

**

**The story took a nice little turn there. Again this chapter was mostly introductory seeing as how it describes the Konoha 11 to an extent. The next chapter should start the real beginning of the plot as romance, action, drama, more action, adventure, and more romance shall begin to surface.**

**Still guys, I need those pairings. Tell me your opinion whether or not to include others or not because I can't start the next chapter without opinions from my readers. Well actually I can, but I won't seeing as how the audience affects my writing a lot.**

**Read and Review please.**


	3. Roller Coaster

**Just so I don't get sued or anything- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did the kunoichi would have bigger assets. Damn, so perverted.**

**So many reviews in two days. Sorry if the last parts seem a little angsty and overly dramatic, but I had no idea how much I was writing until I got finished with it. I don't know if I could add any humor into this but, I'll try and if it doesn't seem funny, I'm sorry. I don't really know how the story will progress, but I'm sure ideas will come to my head.**

**Thanks for sending the reviews. I got a lot of pairing responses that I think I'll add in:**

**ShikaxTem Though I think they would seem OC considering I don't have a lot of knowledge about their personalities.**

**KibaxHina**

**NejixTen**

**Again thanks for reading and I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Roller Coaster**

After Sakura had finished organizing the papers it was about 7:30. She decided to get a little training in so she asked Tsunade for any lessons.

"Well, we've pretty much covered most of the medical things and taijutsu training, which you've undoubtedly mastered to such a degree that it almost equals mine."

She was lying, to an extent. One could even say her student had surpassed the master a long time ago. Of course, Tsunade kept this a secret from anyone seeing as how it would look shameful if her, the Hokage was surpassed by her student in her own field. So being as stubborn as she is, she made Sakura take some other lessons. Sealing techniques to be exact. It was a field that needed over the average chakra control and huge amounts of chakra, both of them Sakura had, the former being a master at.

"So what's there to do?"

"We'll start developing those sealing techniques now. I assume you've studied about them to the very detail right?"

"Yes Hokage-sama! I've even practiced a couple times, though to no avail." She sighed as she thought about her previous attempts at sealing jutsus, which led to early fatigue.

"Well, maybe pressure will help. Okay, I have this fish here."

She pulled a fish from under her desk. Sakura had that shocked anime look with her eyes being round and white colored, with the little marks above her head.

"Where did you-"

"Enough chatting Sakura, let's see what you can do. First I will give this fish a special potion that will make it turn ravage and start destroying the place if the seal you will perform shall fail. The potion will wear off at about 8:30, so that's how much time you will have."

"So what seal will I use?"

"That will be for you to decide. Here are the ingredients of the potion and see if you can figure out a seal from there."

"OK." She took a deep breath as she started performing the seal.

"Oh and one more thing. Once it goes rabid, make sure these papers don't get wrecked alright. If the fish gets too violent, I'll step in."

"_Just what kind of potion is she gonna give the fish?"_ She looked at the potion's ingredients and nodded meaning the start of the practice. Tsunade poured the concoction as Sakura got ready for the sealing ceremony. Sakura decided on using a seal that would temporarily stop the nerves thus rendering the fish temporarily paralyzed and unable to move. About 40 minutes, she had successfully placed the seal on the fish. But, something was wrong. The fish was still moving. She had done everything right and she was sweating profusely from the lack of chakra she had.

"Sakura, the seal is weakening. If it isn't fixed, we have to kill it right away."

"Understood Hokage-sama!"

"From what I've seen, the seal is dangerously close to being broken and it could be unleashed any second. Once you see dangerous signs, kill it right away."

The fish had started to foam at the mouth and started flipping around. It was spewing some type of liquid everywhere, receiving nasty looks from the two ladies. Finally Sakura stabbed it with a kunai as the fish graciously stopped moving as its execution had been initiated.

"Sakura you need to work on that. Your chakra needs grow more and be able to supply it onto the seal. If not then your seals will work only for a short amount of time."

"Understood Hokage-sama."

Tired she laid on the ground panting as hard as she can gasping for air and falling asleep as her chakra was slowly coming back. An hour later, she had finally recovered from her nap as her chakra was almost done refilling. She noticed the Hokage was looking pretty annoyed.

"Where is Naruto?"

"You mean he didn't show up? That's weird."

"He probably fell asleep. That lazy bum."

Sakura got up and dusted her clothes.

"Well bye Tsunade-sama. I'm heading back home to get some more sleep."

"Wait Sakura! I need you to deliver this package to Naruto, but whatever you do, don't look inside it. It's for Naruto and Naruto only."

"Okay! Bye!" With that she closed her door and headed off to Naruto's house. Back at his house, he sat down on his mattress, his eyes red and puffy from crying. His room was really dark, nothing in visible sight at all. He had been crying for an hour. Not even ramen cheered him up and the worst part was that he was crying over Sakura, who he had just met up with just this morning.

"_I'm so stupid. To think she would actually like me in the first place. Why can't she just leave my heart?"_

"**Cause your a little crybaby human, Kit."**

"_Just cause you're a demon with unlimited amounts of power, doesn't mean you don't have feelings too!"_

"**What're you talking about Kit? It's obvious you love her. Why don't you make your move already?**

"_It's not that easy. Why would I anyway after hearing her very obvious confession she would kill me? Not only her, but the old hag as well seeing as she was the one to give the order."_

"**We'll continue this conversation later. You best clean up yourself Kit, cause someone's coming."**

He jerked his head up as he heard a knock on his door. Too depressed to get up, he made a Kage Bunshin to get the door. Still, the clone had the red eyes and all that since it was copied from his present state. Putting a genjutsu on, he now looked like regular happy Naruto, and placed a happy smile on his face. The person knocked again after what seemed a long time.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

He opened the door and literally jumped back in shocked because the person that made him depressed was standing at the door with a smile plastered on her face.

"S-Sakura!"

"_No -chan. That's weird. Oh no! Did I upset him or something? Impossible."_

"Hey Naruto. You didn't come by to the Hokage office so Tsunade-sama told me to give this to you. Don't worry, I didn't look inside of it because she said so."

She noticed his eyes drifted towards the floor avoiding the floor as he received the package from her. To her this was weird seeing him all droopy now. He didn't even say thanks and proceeded to close the door when she stopped him. He jerked his head up silently asking why she stopped him.

"What else do you want?" She noticed a bit of anger in his voice.

"You're acting strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first I see you happy just for a second after you open the door. Then you turn all droopy and silent, then you just take the package without looking or saying a word to me, and you're rushing me out of you're apartment. Plus the fact you have a genjutsu placed on you. Is there something wrong?"

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. His heart was pounding, his body becoming very unstable and he felt like he needed to explode.

"Do you know what's wrong Sakura? You that's what. You are what's wrong. I was coming towards the Hokage office when I overheard you talking to Tsunade. So with curiosity taking over me, I leaned in and heard what you said. You were going to kill me Sakura. Do you know how much that hurt Sakura?

By now Sakura was terrified at what she was hearing. She knew it was all a misunderstanding, but she thought it would be best to let it all out now. Tears were beginning to form around his eyes as the genjutsu wore off. She saw the puffiness, the redness, the coldness in his eyes. Her heart twinged in pain at seeing Naruto like this. Soon tears were beginning to form around her eyes as she bore with this pain, but had to hold them back for he had more to say.

"It crushed me Sakura. It crushed me just about as hard as Sasuke crushed me with his Chidori. So I came here, and I sat in the dark for an hour, crying Sakura, CRYING!"

"Naruto. I'm sorry about what you heard hurt you so badly. I never knew I would have such an effect on you. What you heard in the Hokage office, did you really think we were talking about you?"

Naruto, now recovering from his lash out against Sakura, stiffened up and looked her in the eye. She saw she had some held back tears and was wondering why.

"Of course! Who else could it be?"

"Naruto listen, can we please sit down. There is something I want to tell you. It's very important."

"Why? Is it a trap?"

"Please, Naruto-_kun?"_

Taken back by her added honorific, he agreed as they sat on his couch, lights turned on.

"Hold on Sakura." The clone poofed as Sakura sat there stunned. She noticed a figure walking towards her, which turned out to be Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry that was a clone. But all those things I said came directly from my heart."

"I know. Please sit down."

Naruto took a seat and stared deeply into her eyes as blue met emerald.

"Naruto-kun, everything you heard must have been a misunderstanding?" Sakura went into detail about how it was sealing training and that they were talking about killing the fish they were performing on. After that he looked very embarrassed, not only for the way he acted, but for the thought that Sakura would actually do that.

"I'm sorry Sakura_-chan_."

"No problem. But you actually helped me out in a lot of ways. Anyways, what made you think we were talking about you in the first place?"

Naruto's mind had started conflicting as to whether or not he should reveal it all to her. To tell or not to tell, that was his question. Thoughts of the villagers and hate came into mind, and that played a major factor to his decision. Still, those thoughts were easily pushed out as Sakura came into his mind. Then and there he made his decision.

"Brace yourself, you're gonna hear a lot as this goes all the way to my birth." With that he started off with the sealing of the Kyuubi inside of him, showing her the seal on his belly. Sakura noticed the seal, but concentrated more of the abs. Nice and muscular led to the word _hot_. She suddenly turned hot headed as she felt a blush creep onto her face. Next he started to discuss his childhood, and how the villagers tormented him, hated him, despised him for the demon inside of him. Sakura now felt total anger as his life story started out so badly, leaving her bad past in the dust. He was beaten, lonely, taunted, and hated by the villagers she thought were so nice. Then he got into the academy, in which he stopped after his failure up until the point he graduated, telling her of Mizuki and the place he first found out about the Kyuubi.

"Na..ru...to...kun." She couldn't hold it any longer as her emotions got the better of her. She quickly stood up as she went over to Naruto and hugged him.

"Your life was so hard and I didn't make it any easier for you. How could you hold that smile everyday given the things you were given. I'm so sorry Naruto-kun."

Shocked and blushing like crazy he hugged her back.

"You don't need to be. I have forgiven everyone. If I didn't, how could I become Hokage?"

He smelled her hair, which nearly exploded his nose with the luscious scent he was taking in. Sakura pulled back as she looked toward his face his eyes. The sadness in his eyes were gone, as she could only see sheer amounts of delight and happiness. She accepted him and that was all that mattered. They stared into each others eyes their faces leaning in. It was a moment long overdue, as they both made contact with their lips. The passion, the romance, the feeling, it was all so new, yet very pleasurable for the both of them. The heat, the burning flame of their dormant love now exploded like a volcanic eruption. Their hearts melted into each other as their kiss came to an end.

After about a minute, they pulled back staring into each others eyes confirming their feelings. With the confirmation complete, they leaned into each other once again, back into the flames of their passion. Naruto's poked her bottom lip asking for entrance, in which she happily allowed. They explored each other's mouth, Sakura tasting ramen, Naruto tasting sweet strawberries. Their tongues danced a beautiful, harmonial dance that could only be done by ones in intense love. After what seemed like an eternity, they both hesitantly broke the kiss as they gasped for air.

"Wow." They both said it at the same time. Sakura looked at her watch and noticed it was already 11:00.

"Sorry Naruto-kun it's getting late. Maybe we can continue this tomorrow."

"Hmmm...Sakura-chan, is it possible you've got the hots for Uzumaki Naruto."

"Maybe. We'll see tomorrow after training I guess."

Naruto noticed the seductive tone in her voice and shivered at the thought of it. Oh yeah, life in Konoha was just one big roller coaster, and he loved it.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all your reviews. You'll notice the pairings as the story goes along, but I think the majority of it will show tomorrow. Again thanks and I'll see you again when I feel like updating. **

**Sadly, today's my last day to update for a while. Two jobs is killer, but I make it a priority to finish these fics as fast as I can. **

**Read and Review please.**


	4. Pancake Beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, I'd add more gore, violence, and romantic scenes, but mostly violence and gore.**

**I'm disappointed. I'm not getting a lot of reviews, but oh well. I wonder how I can get 2000+ hits and yet only get stuck with about 30 reviews. Hey you readers, REVIEW ME! It gives me motivation to continue my story and the confidence to write it too. Anyways thanks to those who liked the story and all you readers for taking time to read it. Every reader counts. The audience comes before the author.**

**Oh and thank you Naru13 for your review. I'll see how I can work my newfound knowledge into the chapter. Actually, I'd like to thank all the reviewers for your short yet motivating reviews. I'll update as soon as I will get to.**

**I don't know how well I did last chapter. It seems like I rushed things so I might add a little rewrite here and there. Other than that, the new rewrites shouldn't cause anything major changes to the storyline. **

**Pancake Beauty**

"_Wow." They both said it at the same time. Sakura looked at her watch and noticed it was already 11:00._

"_Sorry Naruto-kun it's getting late. Maybe we can continue this tomorrow."_

"_Hmmm...Sakura-chan, is it possible you've got the hots for Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Maybe. We'll see tomorrow after training I guess."_

_Naruto noticed the seductive tone in her voice and shivered at the thought of it. Oh yeah, life in Konoha was just one big roller coaster, and he loved it._

* * *

After she left, he jumped up and down and ran all over his apartment. He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. She had actually kissed him! He would have never expected that too happen in his life and he had just come back to Konoha. Maybe life here is going to be the way he always wanted it to, but he knew that was just too much. _"Well better savor this moment as long as I have it."_ He joyously jumped into bed wondering what sort of dreams he was going to have.

Sakura heard jumping and running noises coming from his apartment. She had just left, and stood outside his door like she was waiting for something, a reaction maybe? But, she got what she needed and walked off, a faint tint of red still on her face. She finally got to confirm her feelings and in the most pleasant way she could do. Of course, she could have taken him then and there, but it wasn't time, _yet._

"**I like what you're thinking."**

"_Shut up. And just exactly what am I thinking?"_

"**Hello! I can see every thought you think of. That vision of you riding Nar-"**

"_Ok! Ok! Although that vision would be nice to come to reality"_ A blush crept onto her face _"I shouldn't be thinking about that. I don't what I'm feeling now, but I know that I have feelings for that knucklehead and I just confirmed that with a kiss."_

"**Well, just make sure tomorrow, you give his ass a nice squeeze during your training tomorrow."**

"_Pervert."_

"**Just saying what you're feeling."**

She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice she ran into a door. Her door. She must have subconsciously walked to her house during her discussion with Inner Sakura.

She took off her clothes leaving only her in a bra and some silk laced underwear.

"Whew! Today was a long day." She glanced at her clock to see it read 11:30. "Better get to sleep."

With that, she climbed into bed, wondering what tomorrow would be like, and to see how much Naruto improved. She started to imagine his body, most notably detailed, his nice hard abs. Tonight was a good night for the both of them. That is until a certain something woke them up.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!!!!"

Naruto shot his eyes open glaring at the alarm clock. It read 6:00. Normally, while he was out traveling, he would wake up and start training around this time. He subconsciously sat up and rubbed his eyes. He went over to the bathroom and got cleaned up. During his shower, images of Sakura ran through his head and he was very tempted to do something he hadn't done in a long time. After taking a nice cold shower, he went over and picked out his attire for today. Seeing as how they were going to train today, and show off their new strength he figured he would wear what he usually wore.

He took out a plain black shirt and his orange pants that had a black stripe at its side. He put on his jacket but left it unzipped for the sole purpose of looking cool. He didn't worry though, seeing as how it won't get in his way when fighting the Konoha 11. Boy were they in for a surprise. Lastly he put on some weights that had so much weight, it would make Rock Lee proud. To Naruto the weights felt to light **(oO that's insane, but it's my story)** so he decided to add more weight and added them onto his wrists. Of course, nobody would know seeing as how his jacket and pants hid them perfectly.

Looking at himself approvingly, he nodded as he prepared to jump out his window. A growl was heard and Naruto quickly looked towards his stomach. It had been an hour since he woke up and now he was hungry so he headed off to where else? Ichiraku Ramen. He ran so fast he was like a blur and in no time he was at the entrance to the restaurant.

"Strange. Nobody's here." He noticed a sign next to the entrance.

"Sorry. We, me and Ayame are not here right now. We're off on a trip to the Land of the Waves to visit an old friend. The restaurant is therefore closed until we get back. P.S. Sorry Naruto."

"Shit. Where am I gonna eat now?"

He walked through the village trying to find a place to eat when he spotted Sakura eating at a pancake place.

"HI Sakura-chan!"

She looked up to see who was calling her until she spotted Naruto waving at her.

"HI Naruto-kun! Wanna join me?"

Shocked by her forwardness, he immediately said yes and in a matter of seconds he was on the other side of her table looking at the menu.

"Wow! You're pretty fast."

"Thanks. Can't wait to show you how much I've learned."

"Me too."

Naruto called for a waiter so that he could order some food. After what seemed like endless minutes, the waiter looked at the list, and then the boy, and hesitantly asked if he wanted more. Naruto replied with a "no thank you" as he looked towards Sakura.

"And who do you think will pay for that, huh blondie?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I got it covered."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, just trust me ok. I mean if we're going to have a relationship we need-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura had a very stunned look on her. A tint of red that signified a blush showed all too brightly on her face. She looked into Naruto's eyes, her body stiffened, and her mouth was hanging slightly open.

"_Did he just say relationship?"_

"_Did I just say relationship? Great now she's gonna get all awkward and uncomfortable. Why do I have this curse with women?"_

The word relationship kept passing through her mind. All thoughts gone, only focusing on one thing, and that thing was Naruto.

"_Me and Naruto? A couple? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

"**Hell yea! Sakura, you have to make a move now or else he'll go away. Don't let this man go away."**

"_Right! We are boyfriend and girlfriend from now on. Besides we already kissed and we both know there was something behind that kiss. Love."_

"**Right on! Now let's go grab us some Naruto ass."**

"_Why is my second personality such a pervert?"_

"_Why are you such a pervert?"_

"**Shut up Kit. Look, she's gonna speak to you."**

They both looked at each other, trying to find some type of emotion. His ocean blue eyes made contact with her emerald shined eyes.

"Look I'm sorry Sakura-chan. It's just that-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as a finger hushed him signifying she wanted to speak first.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I've been thinking about it for while, and well, would you like to be my _boyfriend?_"

In an instant, Naruto jumped on top of the table, shocking the others at the restaurant and staring to all the commotion.

"Whooo! Yes!" He flashed his nice guy pose to the people that were watching him, but was quickly pulled down by Sakura, a bit of anger in her facial expression. Most of the redness though was embarrassment. I mean, an 18 year old guy jumping on a table would make most people sweatdrop at the sight of it. Time went on and everybody went on with their own business.

"Naruto-kun. Behave yourself."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you Sakura-chan."

"And if you behave like a good boy, I'll give you a nice, pleasurable treat tonight."

There it was again. That seductive voice that made Naruto's spine chill, and woke up a little friend. Calming down he smelled the food that was being made its way over.

"Mmmm..Smells delicious."

"Yeah, this place serves the best pancakes."

As soon as the food arrived, Naruto quickly at plate after plate and as soon as he finished his 15th plate, Sakura had just finished her first.

"Wow Naruto! I just finished and you've already went through 15 plates."

"I was hungry." Sakura laughed and looked at her watch.

"Naruto it's already 8:30. We've got some time left, what do you want to do now?"

"How about a walk?"

"That would be nice."

"Check please." The waiter gave them their check as stared at the blonde. It was pretty expensive and the waiter wanted to see the look on his face when he checked the bill.

"It's pretty cheap here." The man and Sakura jaws flew open as Naruto pulled out his wallet showing endless amounts of cash. "This should cover it and there's a nice little tip for 'ya."

"Ready Sakura-chan?"

"Y-yeah."

They both walked across a hill that showed a spectacular view of the lake. It reminded the both of them about their past, and their hearts felt like they were about to explode with happiness. Neither of them could be any happier, holding each others hands as the beautiful ray of sunshine hit the water of the lake. It was just perfect. They both stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Finding no hesitance in each other's eye they leaned towards one another as the gap between them got smaller. Their lips met and perfectly fit together, like they were destined to belong together.

Time stopped. The winds calmed and the sun put spotlight on them. They both entered a new world, a world of eternal bliss, a world of compassion, love, and intensity as the two kissed. Their tongues battled for dominance, as they put out as much passion as they could with that kiss. Their hands roamed each other's backs as they felt their love burn even more. Her soft silky skin made Naruto quite excited, while his manly, muscular back made her feel secure and pretty excited too. However, time resumed itself and the two broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you Naruto."

They both pulled each other for another make out session, and time just flew by. They laid on the hill, her body cuddled next to his, her head resting on his chest. He looked at her clock and saw it was already 10:00. He shook Sakura as gently as he could to wake her up, and she finally opened her eyes to find herself on Naruto's hard muscular chest. Slightly blushing, she looked towards Naruto.

"It's time to go train."

"Do we have to?"

He hesitated before replying. "Come on. I wanna see how strong everybody is."

"Oh alright. But later tonight, I'd like to continue our little session."

"Is my girlfriend really that perverted?"

"Shut up mister hot lips." Her voice really made him shiver as she brushed her finger across his lips.

With everything said and done, they ran towards the training grounds wondering what would turn out of this day.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter had a lot of fluffiness. What is to become of Naruto and Sakura? You'll have to wait and tonight's gonna be a special one.**

**Alright, so I finally get to update. I'm planning on making on another story, but I'll have to see where this is going. Well guys, please read and review. I think this chapter was just a filler chapter and the real action is going to be the next 2 chapters.**

**READ AND REVIEW. NOTICE HOW IT SAYS READ _AND _REVIEW. Just a short "wow cool story update soon" would do. Thank you.**


	5. Naruto Super Powered

**Wow, it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry for the wait, but I'm finally updating. Thanks for all the reviews guy. In my last A/N, it sounded like I kinda went overboard on the whole review thing, but anyways, I'm just thankful for all the reviews so far. Most of them were great and positive, and some even gave useful pointers, which I'm glad you brought up. **

**I know in the last few chapters, the relationship between Naruto and Sakura is moving way too quickly. So, I spent some nights thinking of a way where this "problem" would be solved. I can't simply let them break up, so I tried to twist my plot somehow, while keeping it similarly on the same track. I have an idea, but I'll just hover over it for now.**

**Note: In the story, since I am not fluent in Japanese, seeing as how I just learn various things from Japanese dub animes, I'll be using English names of the jutsus. That way, if I create my own unique jutsu, I can simply say it in English and everyone will understand. Though, I do like the translations like Kaiten and Katon because they sound cool. **

**Naruto, Super Powered!**

"_It's time to go train."_

"_Do we have to?"_

_He hesitated before replying. "Come on. I wanna see how strong everybody is."_

"_Oh alright. But later tonight, I'd like to continue our little session."_

"_Is my girlfriend really that perverted?"_

"_Shut up mister hot lips." Her voice really made him shiver as she brushed her finger across his lips._

_With everything said and done, they ran towards the training grounds wondering what would turn out of this day._

* * *

The settling dust revolved around a lone man standing exactly at the center of his work. The night sky that plagued this village showed its complete darkness as the moon shown its light on the man standing cross armed in the center of it all. A flicker of red eyes, and a shade of a dark raven hair was all that could be seen before he closed his eyes awaiting the arrival of his master. The bodies lied piled around each other, a circle of blood surrounding the lone killer. Heads, arms, legs, each and every one of the bodies had at least one of them missing from their bodies, only to be found a mere distance away. Two men one with glasses the other serpent like in appearance, landed just behind him, surveying the damage done.

"You are soft."

"Hn."

"But you are still ruthless. I have news for you. Tomorrow, we will journey."

The raven haired man stood waiting for the rest of the news, getting impatient with each passing second.

"Hurry up already. Where are we going.?"

"To the Hidden Village of the Leaves."

He opened his eyes, somewhat amused.

"When?"

"We shall leave at the crack of dawn."

"Hn."

"Heh. You are quite the talker, Uchiha Sasuke." Orochimaru poofed away, followed by his other right hand man, a maniacal laugh left to wander the winds."

_**

* * *

**_

"Sakura, I'm getting hungry."

"What!?!?! You just ate a couple hours ago."

"Yeah but-"

"Look, Naruto!"

As the training field came into view, a line of ninja looked towards the two people headed towards them. A shade of yellow and pink soon made it into their range as they greeted them.

"FINALLY!!" The group looked a bit frustrated seeing as how they had to wait for almost 10 minutes, but when they saw Sakura with him, a few faces quickly turned their frowns upside down.

Kiba spoke up. "So Naruto, what were you doing that would make you late?"

He glanced over at Sakura as if accusing her of something. Sakura saw this, and looked at the faces her other peers were giving and quickly looked away, a slight blush adorning her face.

"Well, we went to go eat breakfast at some pancake place. After that, we went and took a walk around a lake."

"Aaand?"

"What?"

"Whatever. Alright, ready to get your ass kicked?"

A few of the ninja chuckled at Kiba's comment.

"I believe that is my line," Naruto responded, "So, who's up first?"

"MY FIGHTING SPIRIT OF YOUTH CANNOT BE CONTAINED NO LONGER! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL NARUTO UZUMAKI!!"

"Sure Lee. But let's make it even more interesting. How about we do a strict taijutsu match?

The other ninja looked at him as if he was crazy. Everybody knew that Rock Lee was the most talented ninja in Konoha at taijutsu. He even surpassed Gai during his Jonin exams. In fact, Lee had mastered using up to six gates without getting fatigued, although he was forbidden to use it twice in a row as it would deteriorate his bones and muscles.

"Ok!"

The Konoha 11 circled around the two as they got into their fighting stances. Unknown to them however, a few other ninja were up in the trees observing the fight as well. Specifically Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Konohamaru and his team, and Jiraiya. Each of them had a radio because of a little business that was happening. Tsunade had a notepad in her hand as she spoke into the radio.

"Alright, let the betting pools start. Since you came along this spectacle, each of you will have to partake in the bet, no exceptions."

After receiving confirmation from each of them she continued.

"The bets are Naruto versus the Konoha 11. Starting match, Naruto vs Rock Lee. Place your bets."

After receiving the offers, the notepad looked like:

Naruto – Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, Konohamaru

Rock Lee – Kurenai, Shizune, Anko, Moegi, Udon, Gai

The losers will have to pay $20 which made the fresh Genin teams sigh. Back to the actual fight, the match had already started and the rest of the ninja cleared from the area so they could give them as much room as they needed. Punch after punch, kick after kick, both of them dodged all of them easily. This surprised most of them because no one could have ever dodged every one of Lee's kicks.

"You are good, Naruto."

"Why thank you."

The fight was mostly a huge blur to most of the Konoha 11. The only visible sight they would see would be when they would rest. Finally, Naruto started getting hits onto Rock Lee, his punches hitting his shoulders from time to time. Rock Lee then, predicting his next hits, blocked his punches and found an opportunity to knee his stomach, which he gladly took. However, Naruto disappeared in a blur and now appeared behind him. He tried to punch Rock Lee in the back, but he disappeared into a blur as well and reappeared above him using a high powered drop kick. Naruto dodged the attack and when the kick hit the ground, a huge crater formed with Lee in the middle.

"You were gonna attack me with that kick?!?!?!"

"Sorry Naruto. Heat of the moment."

The fight lasted for about 20 minutes until they both got tired and stood panting, gasping for any air available. This match was mostly all about stamina and the winner would be the one who could stand before the other fell. With a final gust of wind, Rock Lee fell and admitted defeat.

"You...are...a...worthy...opponent." He passed out due to exhaustion.

Wiping off some blood on his face and sweat on his forehead, Naruto took one final breath of air before dropping towards the ground.

"Wow!"

The ninja looked in disbelief as they stared at Rock Lee, lying on the ground gasping for air. Even the ninja up in the trees looked on in disbelief and amazement as Naruto defeated the Number One Taijutsu Ninja. Of course, the losers of the bet put on a scowl as they had to pay up to the winners, who took them graciously.

After about 10 minutes, Naruto jumped up and declared another challenge rather proudly.

"Who else is up to face the Future Hokage?"

Neji took up the challenge as well as Kiba.

"Alright, I'll take you both on."

"Hn."

"Just cause you beat Lee doesn't mean you'll be able to beat us. Don't get too overconfident."

"Hmm..you're right, I should make it easier for me to beat you guys."

"Tch."

The two challengers looked at Naruto thinking he was bluffing. Naruto had started to take off his ankle weights and threw them onto the ground, making a huge crater the that was about 9 feet in diameter and about 3 feet deep. The ninja had a shocked, no utter amazement look on their face at the amount of weight he was using while still being able to move at that speed. Even Rock Lee hadn't used that much weight. What really shocked them though, was that he was taking off weights off his arms. Throwing them down, they created the same sized crater and was accompanied by "whoa"s and "What the hell?"

The hidden ninjas also stared into the craters as they saw how much weight he had been carrying. Even Jiraiya was shocked, although not in the conventional sense. No, he was shocked because normally, Naruto would wear much heavier weights during their training.

"He took it easy on them those rounds." Through the radio they heard him say it and immediately turned their attention to him.

"What?"

The match had started already, but the bets were all one-sided, so they just scrapped the betting, much to Tsunade's disappointement. Naruto took a dash and before you knew it, there were a whole bunch on Narutos.

"Hey, I thought this was strictly taijutsu."

"Oh, but it is Kiba. Am I right Neji?"

"They are just afterimages."

"I-Impossible."

"Now to start the attack."

Unfortunately for Kiba, Naruto chose him as his first victim. The amount of speed was incredible that even the Byakugan couldn't keep up with Naruto's speed. Naruto landed 100 punches on Kiba's stomach, sending him flying back, but Naruto seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind Kiba's flying body kicking him in the back, sending him forward. Crashing onto the ground, he coughed up some blood and grabbed onto his stomach. To him it felt like a flurry of high powered punches made contact on his stomach at that very moment.

Neji, by now, was sweating looking for Naruto with his Byakugan. Seeing nothing but blurs, he started to spin releasing chakra at the same time. His defensive style, Heavenly Spin. Though, he could only keep it up for about 10 minutes, he figured that Naruto would have to stop and take a breather and that's when he would strike. A couple minutes later, Neji saw blur stop and in its place was Naruto. Neji lunged forward at the person only to be hitting thin air. Naruto, planning this, reappeared behind Neji and punched him on the back. He was sent flying forward, finally making contact with the ground, and leaving a dirt path behind him.

"You...win...Naruto." The Hyuga prodigy barely had any air to breath as that punch practically knocked all the air out of him. The rest of the ninja, now looked in awe as they just saw Naruto single handedly knocked out Kiba, Neji, and Rock Lee in just a mere 2 hours. Seeing they stood no chance at beating Naruto, they declined his offer to"battle" with him, still in shock and amazement that he did what he did.

"How'd you get so strong, hmmm?" Ino couldn't resist the chance for conversation, especially when it involved the new hottie of Konoha.

"By training, duh!" Ino seemed furious for just a second, but calmed down to control her temper.

"Specifics Naruto, specifics!"

"Well, it would take hours for me to explain it an-"

"We have time." Ino cut in, although most of the group checked for time.

Shino spoke up. "Sorry Naruto, but I have to do regular duties right now." Rock Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Kiba, and Chouji all nodded in agreement, albeit somewhat disappointed. All that was left was Sakura, Ino, and Naruto. Well, Ino had no problem with this, but Sakura seemed to be a bit irritated. Sakura latched onto his arms, resting her head against his shoulder, which in turn made Naruto blush. Ino suddenly put up a grin on her face as she looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Ooh! Is there something between you two?"

"Well, not that it's none of your business Ino-pig, but Naruto and I have become a couple."

"Really!?!? We'll have to talk about that sometime later, but I wanna hear more about Naruto's travels.

A really loud growl was heard and it seemed to be coming from none other than Naruto's stomach.

"How about during lunch? Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Sure."

Naruto told them he would meet them there waved them off because he had to do something. The two kunoichi thought nothing of it and agreed. After watching them speed off into the distance, he made his way to a certain tree. Tsunade, still engrossed in her betting pad, did not sense him coming and the other ninja leaving.

"Hey, old hag!"

Tsunade shot her head up and looked for the source of that voice and quickly looked down. Seeing Naruto, she quickly hid her notepad and proceeded to talk to Naruto.

"What were you doing up there, hmmm?"

"Uh...uh...just making sure no one got seriously injured cause uh...um..you have gotten very strong. Y'know, you could've toned down the beating. I mean Kiba coughed up some blood and Rock Lee has a limping leg."

"Yeah well, they enjoyed it as much as I did and since there were no hard feelings, they'll be fine."

"I guess." A moment of silence followed.

"You still didn't tell me why you were up there?"

"Oh..um...look at the time. As Hokage of the village, I must get back to my duties. See ya!"

With that, she poofed away to the Hokage office leaving Naruto in the middle of the training field. A loud grumble was heard and Naruto remembered lunch. So he quickly sprinted off to Ichiraku Ramen to meet up with Sakura and Ino.

* * *

Three people headed towards Konoha during high sun. The heat was scorching, but it didn't bother them. Their clothes were bloodstained from the killings they had during their trip. It was mostly quiet as none of them could strike up a conversation with each other. You'd think 4 years being together would bring them closer, but that was not the case for the lone avenger. He did not wish to create bonds for when he was done learning everything from his master, he would betray and kill him. The older snake like man started speaking once they reached Konoha's territory.

"Are you ready Sasuke?"

"..."

"Y'know you'll face your all of your friends again."

"Hn. I severed those bonds years ago. This is just another boring trip."

"Oh but Sasuke," Kabuto spoke, "Did you not hear? Naruto Uzumaki has returned to that village."

The Uchiha tensed up for a bit, before calmly relaxing.

"So? He's just a mere memory now. He means nothing and when we fought, he was weak then, and he's weak now compared to my power."

A maniacal laugh was sounded by the snake master as dozens of birds flew off into the distance, apparently scared of the evil voice that echoed through the air.

* * *

Atop the Hokage monument stood two people dressed in a black coat with red clouds on it. A straw hat covered their identities as they looked over Konoha.

"Why are we here again?"

"We failed to get our target last time. We shall not make the same mistake," came the dark voice of the shorter person.

"Yeah, I'd like to get my hands on that Jinchuriki and shred his little legs and arms."

"Calm down Kisame. It won't be easy. He was training under one of the Sannin. He might prove to be quite the challenge."

"Heh, whatever. I heard that your little bro was coming towards here too with Orochimaru and some guy named Kabuto."

"I care nothing for them. Our goal is to capture the Kyuubi, and if there are any interferences, we'll just kill them."

"You are quite the asshole, Itachi."

"Hn."

* * *

**So yeah, now starts the adventure part of the story. I hope this chapter was good for you readers. It took like two days to write it. Anyway, please read and review.**


	6. I'd Like to Order Some Gossip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Why? Because Kishimoto owns it.**

**So yeah, I here updating again. I don't really have much to say except thanks for the reviews. Although the reviews were scarce last chapter, I'd like to thank those who did review. Please guys, If this story has about 7000 hits, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to have way over 50 reviews for this. So, just a simple one sentence review will help me in writing this fic and continue on.**

**Also, thanks to those who put in their thoughts on the relationship and I'm glad to say that their relationship will stand strong, although the adventure part of the story is coming up. I'll be sure to add more NaruSaku goodness and possibly a lemon, although I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff. **

**Well anyway, time for the story.**

**I'd Like to Order Some Gossip**

"_Why are we here again?"_

"_We failed to get our target last time. We shall not make the same mistake," came the dark voice of the shorter person._

"_Yeah, I'd like to get my hands on that Jinchuriki and shred his little legs and arms."_

"_Calm down Kisame. It won't be easy. He was training under one of the Sannin. He might prove to be quite the challenge."_

"_Heh, whatever. I heard that your little bro was coming towards here too with Orochimaru and some guy named Kabuto."_

"_I care nothing for them. Our goal is to capture the Kyuubi, and if there are any interferences, we'll just kill them."_

"_You are quite the asshole, Itachi."_

"_Hn."_

* * *

Two men sat under the shadiness of a tree as they were discussing plans while the other person in their group headed off in a different direction, alone, to do his own stuff and think. The Uchiha wiped his blade looking into his reflection. It had taken one day to reach the boundaries of Konoha and it would take another day before they reached the gates of Konoha. They had stopped to rest and clean up. It was his master's idea to do this activity, much to Sasuke's dismay. He wanted to keep going, but his mentor decided that they should show up nice and clean for their visit as if he wanted to torture his student as much as he could. 

The two figures standing on top of the Hokage monument disappeared from sight after their discussion as they went deep into the forest behind them. There they meditated and began talking to their leader.

"We have arrived."

"Good."

"We also received news that Orochimaru and his group are well into Konoha's territory. It will take a day for them to reach the gates."

"Is that all Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Alright, now don't forget our plan. If your brother decides to interrupt our plan, be sure to get rid of the distraction."

"Understood."

"And Kisame-"

"What?"

"Be sure to shred his little legs."

"Hahahaha! Of course Leader!"

Kisame turned to Itachi. "You here that Ita...chi?" Said ninja disappeared from their holographic conversation, slightly irritated at the direction it headed.

"Hey! Why'd you leave?"

"There was nothing of importance to discuss."

"Hmph! So looks like we'll have to stay here until tomorrow."

Itachi merely stayed silent as he leaned next to a tree with his eyes closed thinking of the upcoming events. _"It is merely fate that brought us here."_ The two missing-nin remained in complete silence for the rest of the day.

* * *

Naruto made his way to Ichiraku Ramen for his little "date" with the two kunoichi. Though, he was really looking forward to the food he would get to eat. He took a look into his wallet and sighed inwardly. During his battle with his fellow ninjas, he set his wallet by a tree so that it wouldn't distract him during the matches. Unfortunately, he saw that most of his money was gone, no doubt that this theft was done by the Hokage herself. So he began to think of ways to pay for it. _"Maybe Sakura-chan or Ino could help me out with this problem."_ Although it wasn't probable, he risked all his luck on it. Getting into the town, he stopped running and began walking towards his favorite restaurant. Suddenly, he remembered that it was closed, that is until he saw that it was now opened. _"Back already?"_ He decided he would ask later. 

He spotted the two women waving at him.

"Hi!"

"Hurry Naruto! I've got tons of questions to ask you!"

He hurried into the seat that the two kunoichi saved for him, right between them. His stomach let out a ferocious growl that nearly shook the whole restaurant.

"Um...can I eat first?"

"Sure." Ino felt slightly disappointed as she didn't get to ask any questions right away, but she had to or else his stomach would destroy the whole place.

"Well...um...see...I don't have enough money, so..."

"So what are you asking Naruto-kun?" Sakura glared at Naruto knowing his question already.

"Um...well...I...uh..."

"Don't worry. I'll pay, but you have to answer all my questions." Ino looked mischievous at him with a very suspicious grin on her face.

"Deal!"

"Alright!"

Sakura sweat dropped at their antics before turning to her own food as she started eating. Naruto looked at her as he started drooling at the sight of ramen, and her. Sakura noticed and immediately punched his face before turning back to her eating once again. Getting back to his seat Ayame, placed his first bowl giving a smile to the blonde.

"Hi Ayame-chan!"

"Hello Naruto!"

"Weren't you traveling to um...uh.."

"Well it was a pretty fast trip to and from cause we just dropped off something to my dad's friend and we just sort of came straight back."

"But how-"

"Well, Hokage-sama gave us escorts so that we would be safe traveling there. She wanted us to be safe or else you would go berserk if something were to happen to us and you lost your favorite ramen stand. So the escorts carried us to save time as they knew that you couldn't survive 2 days without ramen. Remember."

He let out a nervous chuckle, but quickly looked down at his food. His eyes sparkled as he started to drool at his mouth. Not able to handle temptation anymore, he quickly ate through his first bowl, then his second, and so on. While he ate bowl after bowl, the two gossipers looked on with eyes wide, but then just waved it off as normal.

"So Sakura, go on with the story."

"So this morning, I saw Naruto walking around the streets. I found it very weird as he usually eats ramen in the morning for the whole time I've known him. I just waved it off and invited him over. So he comes and we start talking but then I hear the word relationship." She stopped to look at Naruto finishing his eighth bowl, not listening to the conversation going on."

"Ooh! More Sakura."

"Right, um..."

"Relationship?"

"Oh right. Well I hear relationship and my mind totally goes blank as I start to think about Naruto and the times he's saved me and all the nice stuff he's done to me. Then I finally realize that he's always taken care and protected me and how much he liked me. So that's when I decided to take up his offer and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Naruto had just finished his last bowl and Ino's eyes went berserk after seeing the bill.

"NAAARUUUTOOOO!!" Ino, using her chakra enhanced punch, courteous of training under Tsunade, hit him straight towards a wall, crashing into it, but he didn't stop there. He crashed through another wall, and another, and another. Ino, after her anger toned down, sighed as she saw how little money she had. Sakura, who had been beside her now, scooted away by about two seats before talking to her.

"Hey Ino. Let's go catch up to him."

"Ok!"

So the two females went towards the direction he was headed and saw him lying in a pile of rubble, with the owners of the walls he crashed into yelling at him. He was happy though, that instead of them yelling at him for being the Kyuubi, they were yelling at him for damaging his property. Wait, that means he has to pay for the damages. He sighed and picked himself up.

"Don't you think you went overboard with the punch?"

"Nah! He's fine."

After picking up Naruto from the rubble, they jolted off leaving the people who were yelling at them. Naruto wiped his forehead after escaping from them, but knew he still had a little bit more hell to deal with.

"Naruto-kun! You could've at least told Ino how much she would be paying before or after I made that offer."

"I thought she knew."

"I'm your girlfriend. She's not."

"How cute!" Ino spoke in. "I remember how me and Choji used to fight like that about his how much I had to pay for food. It was so romantic." Ino had sparkles in her eyes as she reminisced about those days. Naruto, slightly confused, had to bring up the question.

"Huh? You and him and dating?"

"Didn't we tell you all about the relationships when we were talking to you after you arrived?"

"Um...well...you see, I-"

"Fine, I'll tell you again. Well, the obvious couple to be made into the gossip news were Shikamaru and Temari. After working together for so long, they started having feelings and eventually became a couple. Although, Shikamaru says that when he visits Suna, Gaara watches him very closely, even to the point of having ANBU watching over him."

Naruto burst out laughing after hearing this bit of news and hearing how overprotective Gaara is. After his laughing spree, she continued with the couples.

"Ok! Next were Choji and me. Choji started looking more muscular and handsome and hot and more hot and more muscular. His body under that armor is just-"

"Ino!"

"Um..right! Well, I started training with Choji a lot so we started to hang around each other more. Then time flew by, and my relationship with him grew more and more until we kissed in front of that lake. Of course, with me being gossip central, news spread around just after we said goodnight and now we're two ninjas in love."

"Hmmm...Who knew Choji could score a girlfriend who so happened to be you."

"Hmph. I'll have you know he is very romantic on our dates." She raised her fist.

"Ok, ok! Is that all?"

By now they reached Sakura's apartment. Since they were already here, Sakura invited them in to continue on with the discussion. Although, Sakura had another thought in her mind, which her inner Sakura snickered at.

"Wow Sakura-chan! Your apartment is so cool!"

"Um..gee...thanks!"

Her apartment was simple yet comfortable. Her living room was white and in the middle there were two couches forming an L shape with a nice coffee table in the middle. The tan carpet was very clean and very comfortable in Naruto's opinion. Seeing as how poor and broken his apartment was and the wooden floors with splinters everywhere, this was awesome compared to his living space. The kitchen connected with her living room, the carpet replaced by a nice sleek tile. She had a stove and a refrigerator like all kitchens, with a dining table with two chairs on both sides. Above it was an elegant chandelier that seemed to add sparkles across her apartment in the daytime. Looking to the left, there was a door that led to the bathroom, and to the right was her bedroom. As much as he wanted to go to that room, he controlled his temptations and just forgot about it.

"Tea anyone?"

"Sure!" The two blondes said as they continued on with their couples lesson.

"So, next up to the gossip news was Kiba and Hinata. This was a weird thing to hear about because Kiba is like a total loudmouth and totally outgoing while Hinata was quiet and shy and didn't quite speak out as often. But then, Kiba said to one of my friends about this incident they had that led to a kiss. He said he wouldn't kiss and tell, which was very odd of him."

"So whenever we tried talking to Hinata about it, she would turn red and faint. That was all we got about their relationship."

Naruto seemed to ponder about his discussion about all this couples stuff, Ino getting slightly irritated at the amount of time it was taking him to register everything that she's said.

"Well, good for them! Anybody else?"

"Tea's done!" Sakura headed towards them pouring them some. Ino took a sip, as well as Naruto, a minute pause before Ino continued her rant.

"It's just a rumor, but seeing the way they act when they're together, we have a little bit of truth behind it. See Neji-"

"Neji! Hahahaha! Who knew that guy could-"

"Let me finish!"

Taking another pause to regain her train of thought, then taking a nice, long, sip of tea, and continuing on with her conversation.

"Okay, now where was, um..right! Well it concerns Neji and Tenten. Haven't you noticed how close they stand together and how Neji looks at her and and how she looks at him?"

"Kind of. When I came back, I did notice something between them."

"Well rumor has it that they were kissing under a tree and one of my gossip spies said he heard the word 'love' after they kissed."

"Even if it's a rumor, it seems kinda logical seeing as how they've been sparring partners for a long time. Plus the fact that Neji always had an affection to buns."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's crazy about them. I once saw his devour half a plate of bun appetizers during one of my missions."

Ino took this new information about the stoic Hyuga, and knew this would make a good story towards the Konoha Gossip Network. Naruto on the other hand, once registering every bit of information into his head, finally realized something.

"So now me and Sakura-chan are gonna be in this gossip news thing."

Sakura, who had been fairly quiet, listened intently on this. Sure she got a lot of attention from the village for being the apprentice of the Hokage, but she never really liked attention dealing with her personal life, espescially her love life. Sakura knew about the KGN(Konoha Gossip Network) from Ino, and she knew that really bad rumors usually could be traced to this network.

"Oh definitely."

Ino looked towards the clock and nearly spit out her tea.

"IT'S ALREADY 3:00! OH NO! I'M LATE FOR MY MISSION BRIEFING! HOKAGE-SAMA'S GONNA SLAUGHTER ME!"

Her screams nearly cracked all the glass inside Sakura's apartment as they both had to cover their ears to avoid becoming deaf.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later!" As she ran out the door, she stopped before looking back directing her attention towards Sakura. "Thanks for the tea and make sure you two don't do anything, " By now her face had a mischievous look as she pointed towards her bedroom door. "In there."

"Goodbye Ino-pig!" Sakura, blushing like crazy, ran towards the door and slamming it shut, locking it with all three locks. So now, Naruto was in Sakura's house, with her, alone. Yup, just the two of them. Naruto had a difficult time keeping his emotions in order as well as his thoughts. Sakura walked over to Naruto, with her blush in full gear. She too, had trouble keeping her temptations in check as she sat closer and closer to Naruto. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Heh, heh, what do you think she meant by that?"

Sakura just stared at him looking for his feelings, his emotions. Naruto, now diving deep into her emerald eyes, lost all control as he moved closer towards her face, Sakura doing the same. Slowly, the gap between them shortened, until...

* * *

"Orochimaru! We've wasted enough time here. I'd like to hurry so I don't have to waste any more time. The sooner we get done with whatever plan you have, the sooner I can kill my brother and avenge my clan." 

The snake master let out an evil laugh as his head turned towards the direction of Konoha.

"Very well. Kabuto, let's go!"

The three man group resumed their journey towards Konoha with Orochimaru having a large smirk on his face.

* * *

Sakura moaned into the kiss, her feelings for Naruto coming out in full fury. Her hands roamed around his back as he did he same. His love for her came out in all its glory as he slid his hand up Sakura's back feeling her smooth, silky skin. His excitement only grew larger as he was making out with his long time love. Sakura, feeling his muscular back, also grew very excited. She ruffled his hair, combing through them as they continued their make out session. An aura surrounded them, as one could call it their "love aura". Everything felt so hot, so intense, as if their romancing created the heat surrounding them. They were in eternal bliss. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart gasping for air. 

Naruto let out a nervous laugh as he looked into her eyes again. It seemed that every time he looked into her eyes, he always seemed at a loss for words. He was about to say something, but couldn't. They both searched into each other's eyes, pools of jade meeting cool depths of blue. Sakura, unable to control the temptations she's been having, albeit provoked by her other self, took his hand and and led them to a certain door. Naruto, dazed at what just happened, accepted her invitation as she led them into the forbidden room. In his mind, only one thought remained, _"This is gonna be a good night."_

* * *

As two men in black robes sat meditating, the shorter one opened his eyes. Darkness had taken over the daylight as he stood up. 

"The time draws near."

"Finally! We get to have some action tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow, we shall capture our Jinchuriki, and then we shall kill the traitor."

A flock of birds escaped out of the trees, their horror filled cries being echoed throughout the night.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Was it a nice fluff of a chapter for you guys? The plot is starting to develop and I hope that you guys will continue reading this story. The next chapter will have a lemon in the beginning, so just to warn all you non-lemon readers and that's it.**

**Oh and readers, I'm not happy with the amount of reviews I've been getting. Please, if you are reading the story, review. As I've said before, just one sentence is enough boost to my motivation for this story. Please Review, review, review! That's all I have to say.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! The word review is starting to get really annoying.**


	7. BUMS

**Sorry for the taking such a long time to update this story. Between classes, studying, work, and all of that, I can barely manage to have any of my own free time. I did get a chance to post a new story, you can check my profile on that. **

**Ok, so I kinda lost my writing notebook where all of my fanfics are in and so I'm have to start from scratch again, which is taking quite a while. So again, I'm sorry for the really long wait, but please don't forget about this story and I should be able to update 2 weeks from now seeing as how I've restored about 50 of this story in a new notebook. **

**Also, if you've got the skills and time, can I have someone be my beta. I really would like a second opinion on the chapters before I actually post them. So please, email me if you would like that job. So yeah, that's all. Thanks again!**

**P.S. Read my new fic. It's a NaruSaku and I think it is really awesome, but don't expect quick and constant updates.**

**Sorry again for this Author's Note, I'm pretty sure you guys thought this was a new chapter. It's coming, don't worry.**


	8. Lemon Flavored Danger

**Alright, I finally have a chance to update this story. Thanks to everyone who has sent me their reviews and I can't wait till I get 100 reviews. So, thanks to those who accepted the job for being my beta and I'm glad that you guys find this story interesting. Truthfully, I didn't really think this story would be a hit, but well, OVER 9000 hits is just awesome to me. Hopefully, you readers will continue to read this story, and if you want to, my other stories.**

**As I said last chapter, it will have a lemon, although I'm not really great with lemons seeing as how this is the first time writing one, but please tell me your opinions on it. I'm also saying this so that all those crazy people that like to get people like me banned for putting lemons in stories. Anyways, on to the story.**

**Lemon Flavored Danger**

_Naruto let out a nervous laugh as he looked into her eyes again. It seemed that every time he looked into her eyes, he always seemed at a loss for words. He was about to say something, but couldn't. They both searched into each other's eyes, pools of jade meeting cool depths of blue. Sakura, unable to control the temptations she's been having, albeit provoked by her other self, took his hand and and led them to a certain door. Naruto, dazed at what just happened, accepted her invitation as she led them into the forbidden room. In his mind, only one thought remained, "This is gonna be a good night."_

_As two men in black robes sat meditating, the shorter one opened his eyes. Darkness had taken over the daylight as he stood up. _

"_The time draws near."_

"_Finally! We get to have some action tomorrow!"_

"_Tomorrow, we shall capture our Jinchuriki, and then we shall kill the traitor."_

_A flock of birds escaped out of the trees, their horror filled cries being echoed throughout the night._

* * *

Locked in yet another passionated kiss, the two ninjas in love lay on the bed roaming over each others body. Soon, they broke off, undressing each other till they were in their underwear, Naruto finally succeeding in unhooking Sakura's bra. Her huge breasts popped out, bouncing as they were released. Although they weren't humongous, they were just the perfect size for Naruto. Noticing Naruto's stare, she blushed and folded her arms just under them.

"You look absolutely beautiful Sakura-chan."

Naruto lunged forward, taking Sakura's hardened nipple in his mouth. She gave a pleasured moan making Naruto suck harder. Noticing her other side was lonely, he grabbed as much of her other tit and began working on it. Sakura tilted her head back, arching her back in the process, and gave out another moan indicating the amount of pleasure she was receiving. After finishing with her left side, he went over on the other side, doing the same thing earning the same sound from Sakura. Finished sucking them, he trailed a line of kisses from the base of her neck, traveling up until he reached her lips where they met for another kiss.

Not finished yet, he slid his hand downwards, inching closer towards her waistline, still in a kiss. He moved down, until reaching his destination. Rubbing his fingers over her womanhood, she arched her back, breaking their kiss, and gave a loud moan.

"N-Naruto!!"

Finding that the piece of cloth around her was in the way, he quickly pulled them down and off, tossing it over to who-knows-where. Laying her on her back, he went down, his face positioned just above her sex. He took his finger and began dipping them in and out. Sakura, overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure his fingers were creating, gave a nice, long moan as she started rubbing her right breast with her hand. Naruto inserted two more fingers, causing her to go into overdrive. It wasn't until he stuck his tongue in her did she get pushed over the limits. Letting out one last moan, she released all over his face, gasping for breath.

Naruto rose just above her and began making out with her again. Feeling his huge rod rub against her thigh, she flipped them over, Sakura now on top. Placing light kisses on his exposed chest, she journeyed downward until the hem of his boxers came into range. With one tug, his boxers were off, revealing his large, ten inch member. Sakura stared at it, amazed at how big he was. She began to stroke him, starting from the base all the way to the top, and then back down again. Naruto had begun to feel a wave of pleasure as her soft, creamy hands continued to work on his shaft. Taking it in her mouth, she darted her tongue around the tip before she began to bob her head up and down, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could.

"A-ah, Sakura-chan."

Sakura grabbed her tits and placed them on both sides of his member, and slid them up and down his shaft, licking the tip as it appeared from the deep canyons of her breasts. Naruto broke through his limit as she continued her strokes.

"I-I'm gonna-"

Naruto came all over her face and some landed on her chest. Wiping off the sticky substance off her face, she was quickly flipped over. Naruto loomed over her and spread her legs apart, Sakura blushing to the openness as she wasn't quite used to Naruto staring at her naked form yet. He looked into her eyes, giving a silent question, before lowering down to her.

"Go slow first."

Naruto nodded and entered into her. As he moved further, she was feeling pain overcome her. Letting out a slight shriek, Naruto looked towards her, concern evident in his eyes. After giving a nod, he thrust forward into her, his whole member now inside her. Sakura felt another wave of pain and yelled out Naruto's name. After adjusting to his size, a wave of pleasure soon overcame her pain and now she felt like she was in heaven. Naruto pulled out and back in again, repeating the process. It was a music of thrust, slam, moan, thrust, slam, moan, thrust, slam, moan, as they kept going.

"H-Harder! Faster! Y-yes! Fuck me Naruto!!"

He picked up his pace, Sakura now shouting out her screams of pleasure. Sweat pour all over their bodies as Sakura was close to climaxing, Naruto feeling the same thing. Continuing in their rhytmic pace, Naruto speeding up every so often, they felt like they were one and complete. All their dormant feelings coming out in a rhythmic explosion. Then it clicked. It was all so clear to Sakura now, he was the one and only one for her. No other man could possibly give her this much pleasure to her and as much radiating love as she was receiving from him.

Feeling herself close to cumming, she gripped harder on her bed sheets, arching her back.

"Y-yes!! Fuck me Naruto!!

They were both at their peak.

"Naruto!!"

"Sakura-chan!!"

They came at the same time, Naruto collapsing on top of her, sweat all over their bodies. They gasped for air before looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They said, before drifting off into a deep sleep, their bodies entangled together.

* * *

The sun rose just over the Hokage Mountain, as two figures dressed in black coats with red clouds stood, overlooking the whole village. The large man with the wrapped sword gave out an amused smirk as his partner just stood their, showing no emotion on his face.

"Today's gonna be fun, right Itachi?"

"Hn."

The fish man laughed menacingly as his gaze shifted towards the Main Gates.

"Well, look who decided to show up today."

* * *

Three men landed just before the closed gates of Konoha, finally relieved that they had reached their destination.

"Hahahahaha!! We're finally here. Today, Konoha shall be no more."

One shinobi appeared from the ground, adorning the headband of the Sound Village. Two more shinobi appeared behind him, then three more and more and more. They rose out from the ground, until an army of shinobi was raised. Two more sound shinobi, appeared from the watchtowers, leaving behind the dead bodies of the watchmen. Orochimaru noticed a couple shinobi missing from the mass of sound ninja.

"Where are everybody else?"

The man at the very front spoke up, glaring at a certain Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke killed them during our travels here."

"I was bored." The Uchiha merely shrugged it off as if it was just common everyday stuff. Orochimaru frowned, but then turned it into an evil smirk.

"Oh, well. Today, Konoha will die!!"

* * *

Tsunade was at her office, gambling with Jiraiya. They were playing blackjack. Jiraiya didn't understand why she summoned him here to play a game of blackjack, but he brushed it off. Tsunade had felt disturbed since she woke up this morning. It was something that she knew she couldn't just shrug off so she called Jiraiya to test her theory. This was their last game. If the Toad Sannin won, he would finally see his long time teammate naked. If the Slug Princess won, he had to stop his perverted ways forever. He knew that he had to make this bet knowing she was very serious with what she was feeling. Taking the cards, they flipped. Their faces grew dark.

"Blackjack."

"_Trouble."_

* * *

**Alright, so there you have it. I'm not sure if the lemon was great, personally, I think it sucked, but oh well. I promised you a lemon and so there it is. So, please REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
